Anniversary
by goshinote
Summary: After Kagome comes through the well in tears from a sad anniversary, Inuyasha comforts her with his own similar past struggles. One-shot...complete!


Author's Note:

Hi! This is not my first or only Inuyasha fan fiction, but it's the first one I've uploaded! I've always kept my writing a secret aside from one or two choice people, but I decided to just go for it and publish at least one! Please let me know what you think. I have a million more I would love to upload!

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi 3

When I pulled myself up out of the well, I almost couldn't see through my tears. It was an awful day and the last thing I wanted to do was hunt for shards of the jewel. Despite that, I knew I needed to be here so I came anyway.

As I climbed over the edge, Inuyasha came up from the other side and scared me so badly that I felt myself starting to fall back. I shrieked and reached out to try and hold on to something. Inuyasha quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me over the edge. I landed hard in the grass and didn't even bother getting up.

Inuyasha watched me as I pulled my knees up to my chin and hid my face. I didn't want him to see me cry. "Kagome?" he said cautiously when I didn't lift my head up. "What?" I replied, my voice muffled by skirt.

I felt his hand lightly touch my knee. I lifted my head up and saw that he was sitting in front of me with a concerned look on his face. "Why are you crying?" he asked. I shook my head and tried to wipe away my tears. It was pointless, though. More kept coming.

Inuyasha reached out to hesitantly wipe away a few tears. His gentle touch distracted me for a moment and when he left his hand on my cheek, I started to relax a little. I closed my eyes and leaned my face into his palm.

"I'm having a bad day," I said quietly. After a moment, I opened my eyes again and saw that the look of concern was still on Inuyasha's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked genuinely worried, and it made me want to cry even more.

"Today is the anniversary of when my dad died," I said. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he moved his hand from my cheek so he could hold my hand. "We're all kind of a mess on this day every year," I continued. "Mom doesn't leave her bed and Sota just sort of zones out. He was really little when Dad died, so he goes to the park or somewhere to be alone. He doesn't remember him, so that's how he grieves. Grandpa is my mom's father, but he loved my dad like his own son." My tears started coming harder again.

"It's just a sad day for my family," I finished. Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment; he just looked at me intently.

"Come here," he finally said. He opened up his arms and I scooted over so he could pull me against him. I lay my head on his chest and his arms came around me. I nestled my face in his haori and closed my eyes. Inuyasha's hand ran through my hair as I quietly cried against him.

"I get it," he said a moment later. "Both my parents died when I was young. I don't remember my dad but I remember my mom. When I think about her death, I always get sad, too." I nodded against him.

"I didn't know that your dad had passed away," Inuyasha said. I sighed. "It was seven years ago," I replied. "I was eight and Sota was two. Dad was in a motorcycle accident which is a terrible thing in itself because Mom had always hated that he'd bought one. She sort of blames herself. She always used to say 'If I had tried harder to discourage him from buying that thing, maybe he would still be here.' Mom doesn't say that anymore, but I know she thinks it."

Inuyasha held me closer. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks," I replied. "I'm glad you were waiting for me."

"I'll always wait for you," he said. "Don't ever doubt that." I smiled and began to feel a little better.

After a while, I started feeling like I wasn't going to dissolve into tears so I pulled away from Inuyasha. He looked at me expectantly. "Are you okay now?" he asked. I smiled and nodded at him. "Yes," I replied. "Thank you." Inuyasha smiled back at me.

"Should we go see the others?" he asked. I nodded. Inuyasha stood up and reached out his hand. He gently pulled me up so I was standing next to him. After a moment, he gave my hand a squeeze and let go.

As we walked to the village, I felt a new wave of love for him come over me, and with one glance, I knew he was feeling the same.

I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews? :)


End file.
